I'll Always Be There For You
by Bertie.Surf
Summary: Anna is in love with the Queen of Arendelle, who just so happens to be her sister. Before the year is out her sister must choose a husband, Anna seeks the help of Arendale's trusty royal ice harvester to muster up a plan to tell her sister how she feels. Little does she know, Elsa is struggling with same forbidden feelings. Eventual Elsanna, dont like dont read. 1st fanfic!
1. The Start Of Something

**Hey guys! I decided to delete the story and add a few things to make a bit more sense since my mind came up with an idea of the stories progression as I was writing Chapter 2. Thankyou for reviewing, favouriting and following the story when I last posted it! I totally didn't expect that. I've also renamed the story (previously Too Much Punch).**

**Chapter blurb – Elsa has been busying herself preparing for the highly anticipated ball where the suitors will present themselves and begin to get the Queens affections. Anna isn't happy about the whole situation, Elsa is oblivious to Anna's inner turmoil as she herself is struggling with her own. Her solution being to distance herself from her sister.**

**I hope you like, please review **

**The Start Of Something**

Anna had barely seen Elsa these past 2 months. She had been busy planning the highly anticipated ball. Now, usually Anna looked forward to these social events as it was filled with lots of delicious food (especially chocolate), dancing and lots and lots of wine. But this ball was going to be different, Elsa was of age now and the kingdom required an heir. Yes, you guessed it. At the upcoming ball Anna would have to hide her jealousy and watch the suitors that were on the guest list dance and flirt with her sister, in an attempt to gain her affection. If that wasn't enough torture, she would then have to sit through an archery tournament that spanned 3weeks due to the endless number of suitors!, where no doubt they would show off to no end. You know, puffing their chests out like a puffer fish and flexing their muscles…

The thought alone made Anna want to spit fire. Since "The Great Thaw" everything had been perfect. She and Elsa had been spending time together, reconnecting after so much time apart. It had been almost a year since then and over time Anna had developed these strange feelings. She wasn't sure why because being in love with your sister is so wrong, yet Anna was left wondering why it felt so right. Whenever she saw the Queen she got butterfly's and acted even clumsier than usual…if that was even possible. Anna would find herself staring unknowingly, earning a questioning look off of her sister but she just said she was thinking about Kristoff. Since the meeting though that posed the need for a king and heir, their relationship changed. Since that night where Elsa had been told the reason for the ball Elsa was always busy with "Kingdom matters" as she always put it, leaving Anna to amuse herself. Anna couldn't help at feel that deja vu feeling, her sister was shutting her out again and she had no idea why, more importantly she did not like it! Surely her feelings for her sister weren't that obvious, not that Elsa would notice anyway..since she's always "busy".

_I need advice_ Anna thought to herself. And there's only one person that came to mind that she trusted enough to ask. "_KRISTOFF_" she exclaimed rather loudly, earning her funny looks from the servants around her. _After all he was raised by love experts_ she reasoned.

"Kai" she called

"Yes, your highness" he said as he bowed politely

"Please have someone fetch me my horse" Anna instructed "I shall be in the courtyard shortly"

"Certainly princess" he bowed again and then turned on his heal to find the stable boy.

Anna headed to her room to change into her riding gear and then headed down to the courtyard where her beautiful grey mare was ready waiting for her.

She mounted and was about to leave when she heard her name being called.

"_Anna_"

She turned to see the Queen standing just a few feet away. "_Where are you going_?"

_She looks beautiful_ Anna thought. She let her eyes trailed down to the Queens lips; _I wonder what they feel like_, _they look so soft and oh I bet they taste good too_.

"ANNA"

Anna was snapped back to reality at the sound of her name. A blush appeared on her cheeks as she realised she had staring. Anna recovered her voice and managed to form a short sentence.

"_Im uh_" Anna began. G_od she's gorgeous, wait what! Anna snap out of it_. "_I'm going to see Kristoff_" Anna finally managed to say.

"Oh! Ok. Will you be back in time for supper?" the Queen asked

"I don't know" Anna replied. And with that she kicked her horse and headed off to see Kristoff.

However in her haste to leave, she did not see the fallen face of the woman she left standing in the empty courtyard.

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show_ Elsa repeated her old mantra "_She can never know_" With that the Queen turned and strode back into the castle to oversee the balls final preparations.

**Ok! So there's chapter 1! I've added a bit on so hopefully chapter 2 will make more sense now!**

**Please review!**


	2. The Kingdom Needs An Heir

**The Kingdom Needs An Heir**

**T**_** is set 2 months before chapter one. It's just background really and gives an indication of whats to come. I don't really have a set plan but I know in my head what I want to take place. The next chapter will pick up where chapter one ended and will be about "The Plan". I have been inspired to write this by the fanfiction I have read. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter so please review and tell me if you like it and the direction of the story. **_

_**The plan will be multi-layered and I have already decided on some things that are going to happen but if you have some ideas that you would like to see incorporated in various stages of the plan please leave it in a review and I will try my best to have it fulfilled!**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

X-X

**Elsa's POV**

Elsa sat on her thrown looking as beautiful and regal as ever, her crystal blue ice gown and radiant platinum locks shimmering in the sunlight streaming in through the grand windows of the throne room, listening to her advisers continue babble on about kingdom matters. They had been discussing the same matter now for over 2 hours and she was honestly bored. The years of hiding her true self had in a way served her well, it meant she was an _excellent_ actress, enabling her to conceal her real emotions. Truth be told, Elsa had always hated _men_ and politics. Both were messy, complicated and usually exceptionally boring.

Letting her mind waver she lost herself in deep thought, allowing her mind to drift to think about the things or _thing_ that was the total opposite of all of that, the one person that had always been there for her, even after everything she had put her through. _**Anna**_. Elsa pictured her sisters beautiful smile and how it radiated everything she wasn't: warmth, compassion, complete freedom. In comparison Elsa was cold and hard, traits stemming from all those years of isolation. Admittedly though, around Anna she found the coldness she felt slowly melt away into an invisible puddle on the floor. Over the past year she and Anna had spent a lot of time together when the Queen had a lapse in her busy schedule. They had become incredibly close again, a closeness Elsa had missed in the 13 years of her isolation from her sister. Anna gave her the confidence and belief in herself and it was that that made her strive to do everything in her power to keep her safe. Even if it meant burying her unsisterly feelings for her and doing what was being suggested…or rather forced upon her.

"Your majesty" an old plump man by the name of Humphrey began "Your majesty! Are you paying attention? These matters we are discussing are of grave importance to the future of this kingdom!" Humphrey, or rather the Duke of Hølen, was an old man in his late 50's; he was her father's best and most loyal advisor and friend from the moment his majesty was born, to the moment he died. He had played an important part in her education growing up after her parents passing, preparing her for the role of The Queen, just as he had done with her father. He's a very proud man but unfalteringly loyal! She trusted his judgement above all others.

Elsa was snapped back to reality by the man's stern voice "Of course Sir Humphrey. I am well aware of the importance of these matters to my kingdom. However I am only 22 years old, I have plenty of time to find a husband!"

"On the contrary your majesty, had your parents been alive today, God bless their souls, you would have been married already" He said firmly but politely "As your senior advisor, appointed by your late father, it is my job to ensure important matters are brought to your attention, and the people are starting to talk…"

Elsa cut him off. "Then let them talk! I am the Queen; they have no authority over me. I will marry in due course, when I am ready"

"Your majesty with the greatest respect, you are young, beautiful and very powerful, all the kingdoms with eligible suitors are practically fighting each other to have your hand in marriage. Arendale is in a very powerful position, no kingdom wants to challenge her but all of them want you as their ally!" He replied. "Now is the perfect time to find a husband. Arendale needs and heir and as the Queen it is your duty and responsibility to produce one"

"Fine" Elsa said with authority "What do you propose I should do to find a suitable husband?"

"A ball" He replied simply

"A ball" Elsa replied with a shocked tone. _That means I will have to dance and actually physically touch someone other than Anna. I can't do that, what if I accidently freeze them!_ She thought frantically.

"Y..your ma..Majesty, if you wo..would be s kind as to _unfreeze_ the room p please…."the Duke stammered through chattering teeth.

She looked up to see the Duke and her other advisors _stuck_ to their chairs, shivering uncontrollably. _Damn it!_ She inwardly cursed herself. _Get yourself together woman, you're the Queen for gods sake. _She calmed down and straightened her posture, as she did the room returned back to its normal warm summer temperature.

She continued "How am I supposed to determine whether a man is a suitable husband merely on his ability to waltz me around the room?!" She questioned, raising an trimmed eyebrow.

Humphrey opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him by raising her right hand. "I accept the proposal of a ball" she began "but I cannot decide on a husband based on just dancing alone, I expect each suitor to show me how much they want my hand. There will be a tournament of which I will decide the theme and the suitors that do the best will earn the right to _court_ me over a number of weeks, where at the end of the Christmas ball, I will pick one as my husband to be"

"And what is the theme to be, my Queen"

Elsa thought for a moment. Then her face brightened and her signature smirk appeared on her face. "_Archery_" With that Elsa stood from her throne and strode with confidence and grace to the double doors of the throne room, receiving low bows from all in the room. She turned back to face them "Humphrey, please begin the preparations for the event immediately. This meeting is over. You are dismissed" She commanded and with that she turned and strode, with purpose, out of the room.

X-X

Elsa walked back to her room deep in thought, as she got closer she could see Anna leaning up against the intricately decorated door frame waiting for her, a shy smile playing on her lips. Elsa couldn't help but notice how beautiful Anna looked, dressed in a dark green dress (which hugged the girls slender figure) with and intricate pattern woven into the black bodice. Her hair was pulled into two loose braids that hung either side of her face, glowing in the light of the sun. _Oh god! She looks absolutely beautiful_ she thought _You can look Elsa (discretely) but you can never touch,_ the sensible voice inside her head continued as she subconsciously licked her lips and felt a strange heat travel down to her lower abdomen.

Elsa finally came back to her senses and realised she'd been staring. Luckily her sister seemed oblivious to her presence, so she continued her walk to where the girl was standing.

"Hi"

Anna jumped in surprise. She had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts she had not seen her sister approach her. "Hi me" she replied, instantly feeling stupid as she realised that there was no one else present. _Nice one Anna. That was so smooth, obviously she was talking to you idiot. Who else is there for her to talk to! That suit or armour over there! _Anna mentally cursed herself, a small blush appearing on her face when she heard the heavenly sound of her sisters' giggle.

A small giggle escaped Elsa mouth as she witnessed her sisters' embarrassment, quickly pressing her hand to her mouth in an attempt to suppress her laugh. "Well I see no one else around. Do you?"

"S..Sorry! You startled me. I didn't see you coming" Anna stammered

"So what were you thinking about?" Elsa asked

"Oh! Nothing important" Anna replied, taking in the Queens appearance. _As gorgeous as ever_ she thought. "Elsa" she began with that cute determined face "Wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa, thinking about what had just happened in her meeting, immediately straightened herself out. A hard expression appearing on her face "Anna. I'm sorry, I can't right now. I have kingdom matters to attend to and a ball to plan"

"But you've been in a meeting for hoouurss" Anna complained in an exasperated tone. However the mention of a ball had her all excited, she loved them. They were full of elegantly dressed people and delicious food and drink adorned every available surface. But, however much she loved them, she couldn't for the life of her think of a reason why they would be hosting one in the middle of June! Curiously she asked "A ball! What's the occasion?"

Elsa breathed in deeply, mentally gathering her emotions before saying; "The kingdoms advisors have said that it is time I found a husband and had an heir." She could see Anna face fall and her heart broke, but she continued without further hesitation "There will be a ball followed by an archery tournament. The successful suitors from the archery tournament will then have permission to court me if they still wish to do so and then at the end of the Christmas ball I will pick a husband"

Anna's heart fell. She tried not to show her true feelings to Elsa but she had never been good at that type of thing and she knew her face was deceiving her. She knew this day would come, it was inevitable. Elsa was the Queen so obviously part of her duty was to produce an heir but she never thought it would bother her, but I did. _Alot_.

"Oh! So soon?! But we..but I..never mind" Was all Anna managed, then plastering a smile on her face and trying to sound like her normal happy chirpy self she continued "Well that sounds fun!" she gushed "I've always loved archery!

_I know. _The Queen thought_._

Oh! I need to pick out an outfit!...maybe I'll order a new one" She did her best to sound excited, Elsa was smiling so she must have succeeded."Sooo, I guess I'll see you at dinner then" Anna turned and once she was out of sight allowed the tears that threated to make their unwelcome appearance, spill down her cheeks._ Why do I feel like this?! This is not how I'm supposed to feel! Get yourself together!_

Elsa hated herself but she knew that she needed to bury these feelings and desires she had for her sister that were building up inside. She promised herself she would never hurt Anna again, and this was the best solution she could come up with. She knew she promised no more locked doors, but she needed time away from the younger girl to get her feelings under control and her priorities straight.

After all, her kingdom needs an heir.

**Ok! So theres chapter 2! I hope you liked it…a slightly longer one! I hope everything makes sense.**

**Anna likes Elsa and Elsa like Anna but both are oblivious to eachothers feelings. However one of them will begin to make her feelings known…but the question is: Will Elsa give in?**

**Please ****review****! It's much appreciated!**


	3. Authors Note

**Hey everyone! **

**I have received some very horrible reviews about this story, saying that this story is very uncreative and "the worst story" they have ever read. I'm very disheartened by those comments so please let me know your opinion on the story and whether it's worth me continuing or not. I don't want to waste my time continuing to update this story if people don't enjoy/like it.**

**Thanks in advance**

**Bertie**


End file.
